Controlling the fluid flow of a medical pump system, such as an infusion pump, by a clamping an intravenous (IV) tube can deleterious affect operation of the medical pump system. Clamping mechanisms, such as a roller clamp, screw clamp, slide clamp, compress a tube to control the fluid flow. For example, the slide clamp has a graduated opening through which the tube passes. Pushing the tube into the narrow end of the opening compresses the tube and reduces the flow rate of the fluid flow through the tube. In contrast, sliding towards the wide end of the opening decreases the compression of the tube and thus, increases the flow rate through the tube. Also, the tube may be shipped and/or stored for long periods of time with the clamping mechanism continually applying pressure to the tube.
As a result of the compression of the tube, the tube may be damaged and/or deformed. For example, the tube is permanently deformed and thus, restricts fluid flow.
Moreover, clinicians may improperly insert/remove components from the pump housing. For example, it may be difficult for the clinician to visually determine where certain components (e.g., clamping device, pumping segment, etc.) are to be placed within the pump housing. As a result, the clinician may place the components in the wrong position which negatively affects the pumping operation.